Superpower Wiki:Sandbox
The doing of absolutely anything. Also Called *Above-All *Absolute Power *All-Power *Almighty Power *Alpha/Omega Power *Infinite Might/Power *Miracle *Supreme Power *True Omnipotence *Ultimate Godhood/Power *Unlimited Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the almighty in every sense and aspect. The best way to understand it is it is the very principle of miracles, thus like a universal principle. Absolute everything Omnipotence is the very act of doing absolutely anything. It is all power, top level, absolute pinnacle and everything beyond them, existing above and beyond any other power and concept, without any effort. To give an illustration, omnipotence is the description of everything, including every possible, impossible, beyond notions of infinity. Omnipotence can do the impossible such as "bigger than infinity", "making a squared circle" or "transcending itself" "Beyond omnipotence" is omnipotence Omnipotence by definition is the absolute pinnacle. If something were to beat omnipotence, the victor is by definition the new omnipotence. No notion of personality To have a personality is to have sense, comprehension, thought, choice and agency. All of these are limits. Thus omnipotence is not a user and does not have a user. Any attempt to write omnipotence as a character in a story is subjecting omnipotence to limitation, including accidentally cancelling out omnipotence. Thus personality is not applicable to omnipotence, and it is best understood as an indescribable, incomprehensible thing. There can only be one omnipotence Suppose omnipotence splits into parts, each one of these omnipotent. Then as omnipotence is the doing of absolutely anything, any slightest opposition between each part will lead to successfully negating the doing, and hence the result is nothing happens until there is unity. But that is the same as one omnipotence, thus removing the distinction of splitting and not splitting omnipotence into multiples. "Omnipotents" in fiction Strictly speaking, omnipotents in fiction often have human like personalities, thus they are not omnipotent. However they are often the sole absolute almighty in their setting, thus they are close enough to represent omnipotence. Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Absolute Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. Specific Examples *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Absolute Change - Change anything. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. **Absolute Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. ***Ultimate Erasure - Annihilate/wipe out anything/everything on any/all levels. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. **Absolute Fusion - Connect/Fuse Everything. **Absolute Life-Force - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable. **Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. **Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. **Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. **Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science. **Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. **Amortality - Beyond life and death. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation. **Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe. **Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. **Meta-Existence - Induce any kind of existence. **Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful of miracles. **Meta Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate all perspectives. **Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. ***Meta Power Destruction - Can destroy whatever power one wants with no limits. ***Meta Power Immunity - Be immune to all powers. ***Meta Immunity Bypassing - Bypass all immunities. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. **Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. **Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. **Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all realities. **Omni-Absorption - Absorb Everything. **Omni-Detection - Detect Everything. **Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. **Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. ***Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. **Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - Absolutely flawless, perfection itself. ***Flawless Indestructibility - Possess no internal or external weakness. **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. **Power Anchoring - Immune to all alterations. **Preservation - Preserve Everything. **Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. Associations *Cyberpotence *Metapotence *Nigh Omnipotence *Oneiricpotence *Ultipotence Omnipotent Abilities 'In-Universe' (official) *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Absolute Immortality *Absolute Change *Absolute Destruction *Absolute Wish *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Infusion *Almighty Link *Almighty Mind *Almighty Magic *Almighty Object Fusion *Almighty Science *Alpha Reality *Anti-God *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Causa Sui Physiology *Complete Arsenal *Existential Perfection *Flawless Indestructibility *Indeterminacy *Logic Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Miracle Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nonexistence *Omni-Embodiment *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Transcendence *Origin Manipulation *Perfection *Prime Source *Principle Manipulation *Reality Dreaming *Self Origin Manipulation *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation *Trilogy *Unimind *Ultimate Invincibility *Unity 'Trans-Fictional' (fan speculation) *Omni-Creator Trivia * Although omnipotent beings can do and know anything without limit, they may possibly choose not to, be it because of personal rules (like the Mother of Creation), or purely out of whim. * Omnipotent beings can apply their power only in their respective fiction. * Omnipotence can't be achieved via other powers or otherwise. Known Users See Also: The Omnipotent. In-Universe Omnipotence Gallery Omnipotence Embodiment.jpg|The essence of omnipotence, knowledge, strength, sublimity, grandeur, perfection, immensity, and transcendence. Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all j5.jpg|Judeo-Christian name of God Holy_Trinity.jpg|God in new testament (Holy Trinity) File:Brahman.jpg|Para Brahman (Hinduism) Primal Monitor.jpg|Monitor-Mind The Overvoid (DC Comics) is the Omega Omnisphere itself and is infinitely above both The Presence and Ellaine Belloc, the former and the current supreme being of the DC-verse, respectively. The dungeon master.jpg|The Luminous Being (Forgotten Realms) is the truly omnipotent supreme being and is thus above absolutely everything including conceptually transcendent beings like Ao. Eru Ilúvatar.jpg|Eru Ilúvatar (Tolkienverse) is the supreme being, creator of Ainur. L-sama.jpg|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) the creator and essence of the four worlds.